A Piece of Kirkland Family's Daily Life Story
by Tsukihime Rivera
Summary: Sekumpulan drabbles singkat yang mengisahkan keluarga Kirkland, dari yang tertua hingga yang termuda. Warning: Typo, OOC, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Random!AU, dan sebagainya. RnR please? Dan yang review jangan flame ya /First Story/
1. Chapter 1

halo semua ^w^

saya author baru disini, dan ini fict pertama saya

semoga cerita saya cukup menghibur ya ^^

 **HETALIA : AXIS POWER**

 **belongs to HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

 **but this fanfiction belongs to me**

 **WARNING**

 **OOC, TYPO, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, random!AU, dan sebagainya**

* * *

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

* * *

 **Kirkland**

Keluarga Kirkland, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka?

Keluarga yang terkenal dengan alis mereka, keluarga yang sering bertengkar dan membuat tetangga mereka marah, serta keluarga yang sering mengisi harinya dengan kata-kata 'manis'.

Tapi sungguh, mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi, dari yang tertua, hingga yang termuda.

Hanya saja… mereka sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa saying dan cinta mereka kepada yang lainnya. Makanya kalau kalian menjadi tetangganya, jangan heran keributan dan kaca pecah menjadi keseharian mereka.

Karena berdebat dan bertengkar (mungkin) salah satu cara mereka untuk mengungkapkan rasa saying mereka, walaupun kadang disalahartikan lalu bisa bermusuhan hingga berhari-hari juga sih…

* * *

 **Lady**

"Alice[1]! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Seorang _lady_ tidak boleh mengikat rambutnya berantakan seperti itu!"

"Alice! Perbaiki cara dudukmu! Itu sangat tidak sopan bagi seorang _lady_!"

"Berjalanlah dengan tegak, Alice!"

Alice Kirkland sudah puas dengan segala kata-kata kakak tertuanya, Allistor Kirkland, yang mengkritiknya seharian- tidak, hampir setiap hari- tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh bagi seorang _lady._

Ketidakhadiran sang kakak perempuan satu-satunya, Irene Kirkland, yang sedang menjalani _study tour_ dengan sekolahnya, membuatnya tidak ada yang membelanya saat mencoba duduk santai layaknya gadis biasanya.

Sesekali ia merasa menyesal lahir di keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama _lady_ dan _gentleman_.

Namun setelah beberapa tahun, Alice malahan seperti _lady_ sungguhan. Sekalipun diajak sahabatnya, Amelia E. Jones[2], untuk bersikap _tomboy_ sesekali, ditolaknya dan menceramahi gadis kebangsaan Amerika itu.

Dan ia tak pernah mengetahui alasannya, dan menyadarinya.

* * *

 **Pranks**

Ian Kirkland dan Peter Kirkland, dua insan bersaudara yang paling iseng di keluarga Kirkland.

Jumlah korban mereka tak terhitung, tapi korban utama mereka adalah saudara-saudari mereka sendiri.

Tak jarang keributan terjadi karena mereka, apalagi jika korban mereka adalah sang kakak tertua.

Kali ini, mereka memutuskan untuk mengisengi Irene, yang sedang menyetrika, dan sangat takut kepada serangga dan laba-laba.

Ian menaruh sebuah laba-laba, tepatnya mainan plastik berbentuk laba-laba, di tumpukan baju yang akan disetrika. Ketika Irene mengambil salah satu gaun dan melihat mainan tersebut, ia mengira itu laba-laba sungguhan dan berteriak histeris, tak sadar melemparkan setrika panas tersebut.

Dan benda panas itu mendarat tepat di kaki kanan pelaku keisengan ini, yang berada sekitar 3 langkah dibelakang korban keisengan.

Malam itu Ian menjerit-jerit kesakitan karena harus merasakan akibat dari ulahnya, sementara Allistor menceramahinya, Irene mengobatinya, sementara ketiga saudara lainnya hanya menatap Ian dengan tatapan miris.

* * *

 **Dragon**

Perkenalkan Dylan Kirkland, kakak dari Arthur Kirkland dan Peter Kirkland, dan adik dari Allistor Kirkland, serta Irene dan Ian Kirkland.

Menurut pengakuan tetangga mereka, Dylan bisa dikatakan lebih ceria daripada kakak tertuanya dan adik pertamanya. Tetapi, _keanehan_ nya tidak kalah dengan saudara-saudaranya, kecuali Peter.

Jika sang kakak tertua menyukai Loch Ness Monster yang dinamakannya Nessie, kedua kakak yang kembar menyukai kurcaci dan pelangi yang berakhir di pot berisi emas (setidaknya mereka masih waras yang menerima kenyataan bahwa pelangi itu tak berujung), dan sang adik pertamanya tergila-gila dengan sihir, peri, _unicorn_ , dan kawan-kawan mistisnya.

Maka Dylan percaya bahwa ia **memelihara naga** di kebun dan halaman belakang mereka, dan percaya hanya ia yang bisa melihat naga-naganya.

Berkali-kali Allistor dan saudara-saudaranya mencoba menyadarkannya bahwa naganya itu tidak nyata, dan yang dikatakan Dylan adalah—

"—Kak Allistor juga pelihara Nessie di danau terdekat. Kenapa aku tidak boleh pelihara naga-nagaku di sini? Kan kalian juga sama saja—"

—Sebuah kalimat yang kesannya biasa saja tapi membuat semuanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

 **Cooking**

Kalau ditanya masakan siapa yang paling tidak enak diantara para personifikasi negara, maka jawabannya adalah Arthur Kirkland, alias England atau, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

Walaupun kakak-kakaknya menyangkal tuduhan para _personification_ tentang masakan mereka yang tidak enak.

"Kalau Arthur saja yang dibilang masakannya tidak enak sih, kami setuju saja. Tapi jangan pakai nama 'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland', itu sama saja menuduh kami, yaitu Scotland, Wales, dan Northern Ireland, masakannya tidak enak." Ucap Dylan yang menjelaskan mengapa mereka menyangkal tuduhan masakan mereka tidak enak.

Kini Irene merasa (sedikit) lega dengan keputusannya untuk merdeka dan menjadi negara independen, Republic of Ireland.

* * *

Huwaa- maaf kalau ceritanya kependekan *nangis*

sedikit penjelasan-

Random!AU maksudnya itu jadi latarnya bisa apa saja dan tidak menentu. Misalnya seperti yang di _Lady_ , itu kan ada unsur Nyotalia, tapi di cerita-cerita selanjutnya itu balik jadi normal lagi.

jadi jangan bingung ya kalau nanti ada 2p atau HetaGakuen..

trims telah membaca cerita saya m(_ _)m

Review please *puppy eyes* jangan flame ya ^^

 **Info :**

[1] Alice Kirkland : human name-nya Nyo!England

[2] Amelia E. Jones : human name-nya Nyo!America

Allistor Kirkland : Scotland

Ian Kirkland : Northern Ireland

Irene Kirkland : Republic of Ireland

Dyland Kirkland : Wales

Peter Kirkland :Sealand


	2. Chapter 2

A Piece of Kirland Family's Daily Life Story

©Tsukihime Rivera

Hetalia : Axis Power itu milik Hidekazu Himaruya

tapi ini cerita punya saya

kesamaan cerita murni ketidaksengajaan

 _i gain no profit by writting this story_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **Child**

Sebenarnya, status Peter masih diragukan, antara menjadi anak bungsu Kirkland atau anaknya Tino dan Berwarld.

Mengapa demikian? Karena keempat kakak lelakinya bisa dibilang sudah tidak sayang sama Peter (Irene masih sayang kok sama Peter), sementara Berwarld dan Tino, tetangga mereka yang sudah **ehem** menikah **ehem** , sudah seperti menganggap Peter sebagai anak sendiri.

Kalau ditanya, "Peter, anggota keluargamu siapa saja?", maka bocah berusia 12 tahun itu bingung mau menjawab apa. Kalau yang secara sah, pastinya kakak-kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Tapi ia lebih milih jadi anaknya Berwarld sama Tino. Ya jelas sih… hampir tiap malam dia diusir dari rumah gara-gara berantem sama Arthur atau Allistor.

Kalau ada kakak perempuannya, setidaknya ia masih bisa menyusup dan tidur di kamar kakaknya.

Peter menghela napasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan hal ini. Kalau begini caranya, lama-lama dia bilang saja, "Anggota keluargaku hanya Irene Kirkland."

Toh, nggak sepenuhnya salah kan?

* * *

 **Holiday….?**

Liburan musim panas kali ini, seluruh keluarga Kirkland pergi ke Bali, Indonesia, atas rekomendasi teman sekolah Arthur, Lars Maes, pemuda asal Belanda. Katanya, pulau itu banyak atraksi yang menarik, termasuk pantainya yang cocok untuk _surfing._ Dan karena seluruh kakak beradik itu menderita buta arah yang cukup kronis (?), maka kekasih Lars-lah yang menjadi pemandu mereka, yaitu Kirana Kusnapaharani.

Bukan salah Kirana kalau liburan musim panas mereka menjadi kacau, karena jujur, kakak beradik itulah yang mengacau.

" _Pixie~! Unicorn~_ kalian disini juga~ ahahaha~"

"Tch. Payah. Seharusnya aku merdeka saja. Dikirain nggak menderita apa, di fitnah masakannya seburuk Arthur?! Masakan _Ah_ [1] kan masih _eat-able_ —"

"Pelangi~ woohooo! _I'm at the rainbow slider!"_

Pemandangan yang abstrak terpaksa harus dilihat oleh Irene, Dylan, dan Kirana. Arthur yang hanya memakai apron hitam yang biasa ada di bar, Allistor yang hampir membunuh bartender bar itu dengan lemparan beberapa pisau (yang untungnya, bartender itu masih sehat), dan Ian yang bermain seluncuran bagaikan orang yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia.

Penyebabnya? Minuman beralkohol.

Singkat cerita, sesudah makan malam, Irene mengusulkan untuk kembali ke kamar, semejak Peter tampaknya sudah mengantuk. Namun, Allistor dan kedua adiknya memilih untuk tetap di restoran dengan bar itu, semejak ada band yang menurut mereka menarik.

Pada sekitar jam 1 pagi, saat keempat orang yang telah kembali ke kamar hotel itu sudah tertidur, telepon berbunyi. Dylan yang mudah terbangun pun bangun dan mengangkat telepon, segera panik dan membangunkan kedua perempuan di kamar itu (dia tidak tega membangunkan Peter yang tidurnya benar-benar pulas), menuju ke restoran dengan bar tersebut, dan mendapati pemandangan yang nista itu.

Menurut kesaksian seorang pegawai hotel, mereka meminum beberapa jenis minuman beralkohol, termasuk segelas vodka, sambil menyaksikan band itu. Memang beberapa orang sempat mabuk juga, namun telah kembali sebelum jam 12 malam. Hanya Allistor, Arthur, dan Ian yang keukeh tidak mau kembali, malah semakin mabuk.

Akhirnya, ketiga orang yang mabuk itu dibawa kembali ke kamar hotel dan diceburkan ke bak mandi dengan air dingin, langsung bertigaan (bayangkan betapa sempitnya itu). Irene juga harus bernegoisasi dan memohon agar bartender yang nyawanya bisa melayang itu tidak melaporkan hal ini ke polisi.

Dan pada jam 9 pagi, ketiga pemuda yang telah sadar dari mabuknya, malah demam. Padahal itu baru hari kedua mereka di Bali, dan mereka berlibur di Bali hanya untuk 5 hari (maklum, kekurangan dana). Jadi, selama di Bali, mereka menghabiskan hari-hari mereka dengan di kamar hotel, gara-gara alkohol.

* * *

[1]Ah = 'Aku' atau 'I' dalam bahasa skotlandia (Scottish)

Ciao~ Tsu-chan kembali setelah hiatus lama sekali xD maap ya kalau pada menunggu #kegeeran

Bagi yang bingung, saya mau kasih beberapa notes:

Kirana Kusnapaharani = Indonesia (masih OC, dan saya kurang tahu siapa yang membuat. Tapi di , nama ini paling terkenal untuk Indonesia versi perempuan)

Lars Maes = Netherlands (namanya saya ngarang loh- /gaadayangnanya)

dan untuk yang bingung tentang apron hitam yang dipakai Arthur, bisa dicari di google. Biasanya kalau lagi mabuk, si England pake apron itu doank sambil nari-nari (ada gif-nya kok hehe)

 _By The Way,_ Tsu-chan mau minta pendapat readers donk! menurut kalian, lebih baik dalam 1 chapter itu 1-2 drabbles atau lebih? Jawab ya lewat PM / reviews *puppy eyes* *wink* /stop

Lastly, karena Tsu-chan masih amatir dan nggak tau mau ngomong apa, beri kritik-saran-pendapat ya :D

jangan nge-flame tapi ya~

Grazie! Thank for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Semua~ Tsu-chan Desu~**

 **Apa kabar semuanya? Haha, udah lama nggak update gara-gara sibuk dan _writer block._ Ehm.. Males juga sih.. hehehe**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia : Axis Power milik Hidekazu Himaruya seseorang**

 **kalau punyaku, sudah pasti ada Indonesia dan anggota ASEAN lainnya, kufufufu.**

 **Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **Girlfriend / Boyfriend**

Setiap orang pasti mempunyai, atau pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Kalau tidak punya pun, minimal mereka mempunyai orang yang ditaksirnya. Tentu saja orang-orang itu mencakup keluarga Kirkland.

Kali ini, Matthew Williams, pengganti Gilbert Beilschmidt, harus mewawancarai satu per satu anggota keluarga Kirkland mengenai topik kekasih ini. Semuanya dimulai dari Peter.

"Peter, apakah kamu mempunyai kekasih atau orang yang ditaksir?"

"Tentu saja punya! Wendy Kirkland dari Wy! Dia itu tsundere loh!" ucap Peter bangga. Matthew hanya bisa ber- _sweatdrop._ Maklum, anak usia 12 tahun masih bisa dibilang _innocent._

"Er… Bukannya Wendy itu sepupumu..?"

"Bukan! Dia itu.. ugh.. susah menjelaskannya! Yang pasti kami tidak ada hubungan darah!" Matthew mulai meragukan tentang hubungan darah. Kalau tidak ada hubungan darah, kenapa bisa mempunyai alis tebal yang merupakan _signature_ dari keluarga Kirkland? Matthew sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

* * *

Selanjutnya, Matthew mewawancari Irene dan Ian. Ia terlalu malas kalau disuruh mewawancarai anak kembar secara terpisah.

"Jadi," ucap pemuda asal Kanada itu, "Siapa orang yang kalian taksir atau menjadi kekasih kalian?"

Kedua anak itu saling bertatapan, membuat Matthew menjadi agak penasaran. Mereka seperti merundingkan sesuatu, batinnya. Ia pun meminum teh yang telah disediakan Arthur sebelumnya.

"Kami itu… sebenarnya… berpacaran." Matthew menyemburkan tehnya, _shock_ , menjatuhkan gelasnya (dan untungnya tidak pecah karena ada karpet). Sementara Ian dan Irene hanya _blushing_ nggak jelas gitu.

"Jangan kasih tahu ke kakak atau siapa-siapa ya? _Please?_ Nanti kita traktir _pancake_ ala Irlandia."

Dan Matthew hanya mengiyakan. Jujur, pasti Kiku akan senang kalau ia beritahu kalau ada _twincest_ diantara keluarga beralis tebal itu.

* * *

Selanjutnya, pemuda berkebangsaan Kanada itu mewawancarai sang kakak tertua, Allistor Kirkland. Mereka duduk di sebuah kafe yang menyediakan waffle terenak di Britania Raya (bagi Matthew, tentunya).

"Jadi, kak Allistor—"

"Jangan pakai embel-embel 'kak', nggak enak didengar."

Matthew, dengan tidak enak hati, mau tidak mau menurutinya. Ya bayangkan saja, anak baik dan pemalu mana yang sanggup memanggil orang yang lebih tua (atau derajatnya lebih tinggi, bagi Matthew) dengan nama depannya langsung, apalagi kalau nggak terlalu kenal.

"Ehm.. Baiklah, Allistor.. Siapa pacarmu?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Allistor sambil menyuapkan sepotong waffle yang telah dipotongnya. Matthew shock. Allistor, orang yang paling ganteng di keluarga Kirkland (menurutnya), tidak punya pacar? Astaga.

"Er.. Kalau orang yang ditaksir...?"

"... Tidak ada juga."

Matthew semakin shock. Dia tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Demi maple dan segala produknya yang begitu enak itu—

"Tapi kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku, aku mau." Ucap Allistor dengan kalem.

Reaksi Matthew? Jangan tanya. Dia pingsan mendadak, dan akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

5 hari kemudian, Matthew telah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit akibat 'pengakuan' dadakan dari Allistor. Namun, ia masih harus mewawancarai Dylan Kirkland dan Arthur Kirkland.

Dan sekarang, ia akan mewawancari Dylan Kirkland.

"Oke Dylan, apakah kau mempunyai kekasih atau orang yang disukai?"

"Ada," ujar anak ketiga Kirkland tersebut.

'Baiklah.. Sejauh ini dia yang cukup normal—' batin Matthew.

"Ehm.. Boleh saya tahu namanya? Kalau tidak keberatan."

"Ahaha.. Maaf, tapi itu rahasia. Saya tidak akan memberitahukan siapa dia, apalagi kepada pihak yang tidak bisa dipercaya—" ujar Dylan dengan senyuman, yang dijamin bakal bikin semua gadis meleleh.

'Pihak yang tidak bisa dipercaya...?' batin Matthew. Dia tidak percaya kalau dia dianggap pihak yang tidak dipercaya oleh orang yang sebaik Dylan.

"—contohnya Gilbert dan agen-agennya."

"... K-kok kamu bisa tahu kalau aku disuruh oleh Gilbert...?"

"Aku tahu saja, soalnya nggak mungkin seseorang seperti kamu mau nanya seperti itu kalau tidak diminta oleh Gilbert."

Matthew tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka akan ketahuan. Rasanya memalukan sekali, sampai-sampai ia menghilangkan aura keberadaannya(?).

"Tapi sebagai Dylan Anak Baik, akan kuberitahu deh siapa. Ehehe." Ucap Dylan sambil terkekeh. Kemudian, pemuda Wales tersebut pun mendekat ke pemuda Kanada tersebut, dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Orang yang kusuka adalah..."

* * *

Setelah selesai mewawancarai Dylan, kini Matthew akan mewawancarai Arthur. Sebenarnya, ia tak memiliki kesulitan apapun sih untuk berbicara dengan Arthur, yang pernah 'menjabat' sebagai orangtua asuhnya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur itu susah dicari.

Yap. Arthur memang susah dicari. Apalagi tanpa ada janji temu dulu. Misalnya, janji ketemu di Liverpool Café, jam 4 sore, eh malah ada di dunia paralel sana. Bagaimana tidak gergetan.

Setelah beberapa hari mencari Arthur dengan susah payah, akhirnya ditemukan juga Arthur, yang katanya ia baru menjelajahi Neverland selama beberapa hari tersebut (memang susah ya punya mantan kakak angkat sepertinya).

" _sorry, sorry._ Saya minta maaf karena saya mengingkari janji saya, yang sama sekali bukanlah prilaku _gentlemen_ yang baik."

"Tak apa-apa, Arthur. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu," ujar Matthew. Pemuda yang lahir di Britania Raya bagian England pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, namun entah kenapa terasa gatal.

Arthur berdeham, sebelum melanjutkan percakapan mereka, "Jadi, ada yang bisa dibantu? Katamu kau ada sesuatu yang mau ditanyakan kepadaku."

"A-ah, iya. Aku mau nanya. Apakah kau mempunyai kekasih atau seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"T-tentu saja ada. Normal untuk seseorang menyukai orang lain kan."

"Jadi, siapa orang tersebut?" Matthew mulai menyeruput tehnya. Bunyinya dirasa cukup membuat seseorang yang benar-benar menghormati _table manner_ saat meminum teh seperti Arthur menegurnya, sama seperti saat sebelum Alfred meminta kemerdekaannya. Namun, kali ini Arthur tidak mengucapkan satu kata apapun mengenai itu.

"Er... Dia itu bodoh, gendut, dan terlalu sering berbicara yang tidak masuk akal. Terlalu _childish_ , nggak peka, dan bisa dibilang, nggak guna. Egois pula. Tapi ada saatnya dia bisa menjadi 180 derajat berbeda. Menjadi jenius, tiba-tiba memberi saran yang sangat efektif, dan menjadi dewasa," kata Arthur. Tanpa Matthew sadari, pemuda _Brittish_ menggumamkan sebuah kalimat, 'apalagi di atas ranjang—'.

"Hm.. Pasti Alfred ya."Matthew tersenyum-senyum bagaikan malaikat, membuat gadis-gadis yang ada di café tersebut menjadi salah tingkah. Sementara Arhur? Dia hampir tersedak dan warna wajahnya hampir sama dengan tomat milik Antonio.

"K-kok bisa tahu?!", "Karena deskripsimu tentangnya benar-benar sama dengan sifat Alfred, ya jadi pasti dia," jawab Matthew.

Arthur benar-benar dalam keadaan yang membuatnya _speechless._ Dan akhirnya, percakapan mereka dilanjutkan dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, telah terbit blog baru dari Gilbert, yang membuat gempar semua personifikasi negara di -kira, beginilah isinya :

 _ **Keluarga Kirkland dan Pasangan Mereka~! Kesesese**_

 _Wahai followersku yang awesome tapi tidak se-awesome diriku~!_

 _Hari ini, dengan bantuan birdieku yang telah membantu dalam mencari informasi, akan kubocorkan orang-orang yang ditaksir atau menjadi pacar para anggota keluarga Kirkland! Kesesese_

 _Baiklah! Mulai dari yang tertua!_

 _Allistor Kirkland_ _Matthew Williams, atau begitulah katanya._

 _Ian Kirkland_ _Irene Kirkland_

 _Irene Kirkland_ _Ian Kirkland_

 _Dylan Kirkland_ _?_

 _Arthur Kirkland_ _Alfred F . Jones. No offense loh, Alfred aka Alpret_

 _Peter Kirkland_ _Wendy Kirkland_

 _Sekian~!_

Seluruh personifikasi tercengang dengan berita heboh ini. Dan Mattew pun hanya bisa bertindak tidak tahu apapun, mumpung tidak ada yang ingat dia mengumpulkan materi untuk blog ini, kecuali Gilbert tentunya. Ufufufu~ Bahkan keluarga Kirkland pun lupa.

Terkadang ada enaknya juga menjadi sepertimu ya, Mattie—

* * *

 **Fuh~ Selesai juga. Maaf kali ini cuman 1 drabble (walaupun itu udah sampe 1,000 words lebih).**

 **Readers-san kepo siapa orang yang disuka sama Dylan Kirkland aka Wales? Hehe, bayangin aja dia sama chara Hetalia yang kalian suka, OC kalian, atau sama kalian bahkan /nak**

 **Dan yang terakhir dan tak kalah penting~ kalian boleh kok request _prompt_ atau kasih headcanon, hitung-hitung pemberi inspirasi. **

**Jika ada salah kata, typo, atau yang lainnya, kritik yang membangun-saran diterima kok! (Yang penting bukan flame)**

 **sekian dan terima kasih~!**


End file.
